Tactical Battle
by Soaring Okami
Summary: Sequel to: Physical Game Kagami is broken hearted. In his moment of pain he is found by none other than Aomine, which offers to hear him out, only to have his own heart racing in the end. Somehow….Kuroko knows better?


**Author's Notes (Best not to be skipped):** I initially didn't intent on creating a sequel… but I thought that I should try explaining Kuroko's actions so that there is no mischief, as well as getting a new mate for Kagami, all while trying not to butcher the bonds between all of the characters… The story was a hard one from the beginning. I haven't watched the second season yet and I'm not completely in sync with the characters… …so it was really hard to get under their skin of….

Plus, I just had to correct what I did with Kuroko at "Physical Game". Because I thought that some of you might think of Kuroko's actions as a betrayal….Kuroko would NEVER betray anyone! Please…please forgive me Kuroko!

_Take Notice:_

This story is a **Yaoi (male x male)**. This means that the **homosexual relationship(s)** between males is (are) illustrated.

If you're particularly young or aren't familiar/comfortable with this topic then I suggest you do not proceed to read this story/chapter.

_**WARNING!**_

Contains **sexual themes** and **language** that **may be inappropriate for young readers**! Proceed **AT YOUR OWN RISK**!

Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Anime or the Characters! **This work is for** entertaining purposes only**; I obviously** make no profit **from this.

**All rights go to the creator:**** Tadatoshi Fujimaki****.**

**The only thing(s) that I ****DO OWN**** are the Idea (behind the story) and the story itself.**

You, my friend(s), have been both **informed** and **warned**.

_Because Kagami-kun seems to still be petrified, the narration this time will be taken care of by Aomine!~_

* * *

"That woman is insane! Who would ever call her back?!" Though I know screaming that out loud doesn't give me back the time I wasted on her it is still comforting. Just because she had big boobs and stuff…but heck she was a total waste of my-….

I could have gone on and on about how that pathetic woman had wasted my time- and what could have potentially been a perfect weekend- if it wasn't for the scene in front of me. That was Kagami right? He seemed to be tired-or so I thought-, as drops of sweat fell from his forehead to the ground. It wasn't until I had come closer a few steps that I noticed that, what seemingly seemed as sweat was, in fact, tears. At that realization my heart tensed up. I drew a few steps closer and it was then that Kagami noticed my presence. He stared at me right in the eyes for a couple of minutes and then averted his stare. They had lost their spark. If I was considered a panther and Kise was considered a leopard then Kagami was certainly a tiger, a blazing, full of vigor, wild tiger. But…the tiger I saw in front of me had none of those aspects. He was what one would call a…

"Tamed Kitten…" those last words escaped my lips as a whisper but apparently were loud enough for Kagami to stand up and form fists on both hands, as if ready to start a fight.

"Tch. If you have something to say to me then do it. Or else scram!" I said provoking him. The reaction I got was indeed a weird one: he was pissed off and indifferent at the same time.

"Look… I just had a bad date and I'm in a bad mood so scram! If you wanted a shoulder to cry on then too bad! You came to the wrong person-we aren't friends and I don't even like you-and even if I did I have no interest in your problems! So go cry on Tetsuya's-"I stopped my sentence as I noticed that at the name alone he tensed up, and to that I sighed out loud. I could have easily ditched him right there and then….But since it involved Tetsuya I couldn't let it be. I might no longer be that guy's light but I still cared for him. Plus, judging by the way this guy is headed to, if I don't do something Kuroko might be needing a new light pretty soon.

And so with all that in mind I told him that I would help him out whatever the problem may be.

"Who…Who needs your help!?" He shouted. Jeez, for a depressed guy he certainly had the energy to shout!

"Look…I can tell this has to do with Tetsuya so you're telling me what's up, want to or not!" It must have been my imagination, but for a moment there I could have sworn that Kagami was trying very hard not shed tears.

After a long period of silent walking we arrived at my house-luckily nobody was home- and went up stairs to talk in my room.

Ordinarily I wouldn't have let that guy in my house-much less in my room- in a thousand years but it involved Tetsuya so I had no other choice.

Plus, this wasn't the first time Kagami was in my house. Last year, upon Kuroko's request to celebrate his birthday all together, after the party we had with everyone and since none of us had any matches scheduled for the next day, we ended up in my house to continue the drinking.

After entering my room Kagami sat on my bed, crossed his legs, took my sleeping pillow and buried his face in it, you know like some of those teenage girls in love or something like that. "This bad huh?" I thought to myself while looking at him. And so I shifted a chair around, sat and rested my arms at the chair's back, preparing myself for what was going to be a long noon.

We sat there motionless and speechless for quite some time, me looking at Kagami and Kagami burying his face deeper in the pillow. He was starting to piss me off big time.

"Oi, if you aren't going to talk any time soon I'm throwing you out." I said, not hiding my irritation at all.

Kagami looked up, took a deep breath and finally started talking.

"You sure you want to know?" he asked and was answered by my glare which urged him to continue.

"…I…Kuroko and I have been dating for a while now…." He said blushingly.

"Duh. Both your school, as well as mine, and Midorima's as well as Kise's all know…" I said.

"Wha!? H-how?" He asked sincerely surprised at my declaration.

"It doesn't need special powers to tell. Basically, it's written all over your face. Whenever a girl or another guy is close to Kuroko you always have that "get-away-or-prepare-to-die" look in your eyes." I said mockingly. Did he seriously think that nobody knew?

"Forget about that. Keep talking." I commanded.

"Yeah…well Kuroko had been quite distant when we were together and I thought that he had a problem of some sort…..but he wouldn't tell me, so I decided to follow him around in the weekend to find out if someone was causing him trouble…."

"yeah, yeah, you followed him. Cut to the chase."

"….I….saw them… I mean, I saw Kuroko and Akashi in a basketball court…"

"Tetsuya and…Akashi?" I asked, slightly startled. Kagami didn't say anything in return. He just silently nodded. Okay that was odd… I knew that Akashi had a soft spot for Kuroko since back when we were all in the same team. It might have been because Akashi had seen some potential in Kuroko or something, but while he would work the rest of us to death he would be really gentle with Kuroko. He would often bring him a towel or water and he used to take him out as well. Now that I think about it Akashi really was acting strange. Even when Kuroko and I were best friends we wouldn't go out so often, but Akashi used to go out with him around 4 or 5 times per week.

"And? You don't mean to say you are all gloomy like this just because of that?" I said in order to keep him talking.

"…."

"OI! Kee-"

"Shut up! It's…It's not something I can say so easily!" he shouted, tears running down his cheeks.

After some moments of silence he took a deep breath and continued.

"…Kuroko…was…"

"Hah? What was that? Oi, come on! Stop talking from inside your teeth!" I screamed.

"Kuroko…was do…do…doing IT with Akashi…!" and as the spoken words left Kagami's mouth the tears could no longer be suppressed and fled, drawn by gravity.

My heart ached. I didn't know why… I had never felt a pain this…this…sharp before… It was as if someone had stabbed my heart. "Damn! Pull yourself together!" I thought to myself. I should be focusing on the problem! I mean ok, I had accepted the fact that Tetsuya was a homo but still! I wasn't one of them. I had considered doing with a guy before, and even had some wet dream with Kuroko, but still I didn't have any experience in the matter….

"Um…Listen, Tetsuya wouldn't just betray-" I said but was cut off.

"It's not only that. I witnessed the whole thing. Kuroko doing it with Akashi…Akashi touching him….. I saw the whole thing! But, even though that hurt me to no end….What truly angered me wasn't that…" he said, burying his face in my pillow once more.

"What angered me…what harmed….No. More like, what disgusted me…Was my own reaction. Even though I should feel betrayed or at least feel angered…. I…..I…" Kagami didn't seem all too keen to talk about it. If it wasn't sorrow or anger then what? Why is he so depressed if not for that? My thoughts kept running inside my head. And my heart kept aching that ever so sweet pain…What the hell was happening? But, even though my thoughts were running amok inside my head, I knew I had to keep Kagami talking.

"You what?"

"….I….was erect." And as he said tears run once again from his eyes. Oh how much I wanted to wipe away those tears…Wait! Wha…what the heck did I just…? Shit. I must have eaten something bad…Yeah that's it… Anyway, I should focus on what Kagami is saying….

"So…um….Any ideas as to why..?" I asked, all while trying to calm myself.

"…I don't know! Sh*t. I love Kuroko. I really do. But… I, just thinking about Kuroko doing that with Akashi….Even though I should have gone in and punched Akashi! …Instead I had an erection!"

"Come on Kagami! You gotta give me something better than that if ya want me to help you!"

"I already told you I don't know! The one moment I was feeling all betrayed and then all of a sudden my asshole was twitching and I was erect! I am the one who betrayed him with my reaction!" he shouted with all his might.

However what really caught my attention wasn't the fact that he had been erect, but rather the fact that he said that his asshole had been twitching…. From the few dreams I had had with Kuroko in the past, I knew that a top is always a top. In my dreams when I was entering Kuroko, not once had my asshole twitched…. Hm…could it be that Kagami is actually…? No way… Do I tell him? But even if I did try to explain to him I doubt he would understand… so, now what?

I kept thinking and thinking about a way to explain to Kagami his situation when a random thought popped up: "If you can't explain with words, then you should make him understand with his body". My mind really was throwing me some crazy sh*t today… First all those weird thoughts about wiping away his tears and now THIS! But on second thought maybe it wasn't that bad of an idea… I mean, I have thought of doing it with a guy before, plus I haven't been having any sex lately…Actually now that I think about it this is an awesome idea… Not to mention I already have him on the bed. I have condoms, tissues, lube… pretty much everything we might need…

And so, since I had everything needed it was time to move from thought to action. I got up and slowly moved the chair out of the way. Then I made my way to the bed and caressed Kagami's cheeks as I licked his tears. I must admit that his expression was priceless. It was a combinational look of confusion, sadness, anger as well as embarrassment.

"You bastard! What the heck do you think you're doing?!" he shouted, punching me in the face.

"Well, that's fine" I thought. It's not like I expected him to just sit silently and let me fuck him. "Managing to pin him down won't be easy…but I bet I'll enjoy myself thoroughly." I thought and grinned inwardly. Though we were almost the same height he looked more muscular than I did and, thus, I knew that if I were to use force we would both end up in the hospital.

"Chill out Kagami! Don't you wish to know about your reaction?" I asked.

"How is your licking of my cheek gonna help me?!" he shouted, naturally irritated.

Indeed. How was that going to help him? I had to quickly find an excuse or else he would walk off. And then it hit me.

"Oh, I'll tell you…Once you let me fuck you that is…"

"You bastard! Who would let you do that?! I won't betray Kuroko any further!" he said as he clenched his teeth.

"Fine, then walk out right now and never get to know the reason behind your so called "betrayal." " After hearing me Kagami didn't say a word. He just sat there defiantly glaring at me.

"I don't care how you think of this. You can think of this as a way to know why you were erect or simply think of it as punishment for "betraying" Kuroko." I don't exactly know why, but for whatever reasons Kagami finally agreed on letting me have him and started to address himself after I had taken my shirt off.

As Kagami was addressing himself I got up and took a couple of condoms and two bottles of lube out of the drawer. Once Kagami had taken off his shirt and his pants and was only with shorts I stopped him and started caressing him gently.

I first licked the base of his collar and slowly moved lower, licking and simultaneously kissing his chest and then his nipples. Of course I dedicated a couple of minutes on that part, first licking them in circular movements, then kissing them gently, and then even biting them, while my hands run through his chest down to his stomach and his belly bottom. Every time I pinched his nipples he moaned slightly, a fact he tried very hard to hide by covering his mouth with his hand. After I had gotten his nipples nice and hard my head followed the movement of my hands down his stomach, belly bottom, and, finally, the tip of his shorts.

Then I moved my hands to his ass, luckily Kagami seemed to follow my thoughts slightly raising his hips, and slowly took off his shorts, thus leaving him completely exposed in front of me. I spread Kagami's legs, paring them from each other, and enjoyed the view. And then it was time to get his hole to loosen up. I opened a condom and passed two fingers inside. At first I pushed my fingers against the entrance of his rectum to get him psychologically ready and once I felt that he was I slipped one of my fingers in. I remained perfectly still for at least two minutes to allow him to get used to it being inside and then I started moving it. While I was pulling it out and pushing it back in I applied some lube to get him wet inside. And then it was time to get the second finger in. And I did managed to get it in…the thing is, Kagami was awfully tight, not to mention he didn't seemed to enjoy it at all. It was time to change the strategy.

I pulled my fingers out and instead focused on his cock. It was a good thing I was a guy myself as I knew where it felt nice. When I got him hard I spilled some lube on top of his cock, which only seemed to harden his erection, and then licked the tip. I ought to admit that when I had thought of gay sex I had never thought of licking another guy's dick. To be honest it seemed disgusting… But it certainly was rewarding, for as I licked Kagami's cock a lustful moan escaped his mouth. It seemed like he thought I would just deep throat him like most girls did, he wasn't ready for something like this. Not that I'm complaining! His moan got my "member" more than ready to participate…

But for now I had to focus on serving Kagami rather than thinking about my own erection. I kept on licking the tip of his cock and he, in return, kept making those sexy sounds. Then I moved my tongue lower to the base of his cock, all while gently massaging his balls, and then began stroking him with my hand while with the other I kept on poking and teasing the entrance of his ass. I kept sucking him slowly and playing with his ass for quite some time trying to find his sweet spot when I suddenly hit jackpot!

"Ao-! No…There…som…something feels o-odd…! P-please! S-top! Stop…hitting…th-…tha…t place with your…ha…! NO. I don'…t w-want to cum… I-!" of course there was absolutely no way I would obey, instead I kept rocking his sweet spot with my finger while I continued to lick and stroke him in a painfully slow pace. Soon enough he was begging that I make him cum. And so I licked the tip of his cock one more while entering another finger inside his ass, and so he reached climax. Surprisingly, I didn't remove my mouth from his member and even more surprisingly I swallowed the whole thing… No matter how disgusting it may have seemed I wanted to make Kagami feel good.

After he came he fell back and lied on the bed trying to catch his breath. His muscles had finally relaxed and his anus was no exception. I grabbed the chance and applied as much lube as I possibly could. Kagami was finally more than ready to accept me.

"Oi, Kagami. Want me to use a condom? Or should I just...?"

"Nnhh… C-condom…just...hurry."

In all truth I was utterly surprised! I knew that pleasure could "break" even the toughest of men but still…. Anyway I was not about to let such a chance to slip by. I quickly wore a condom and positioned myself right outside his entrance.

"Spread your ass a bit.." I demanded and he did as he was told.

By my command Kagami raised his hips and spread his ass allowing me to enter. At first I only put the head in but even at that he quickly tensed up and started making some sexy sounds… Though, at this point, I'm not really certain if he was moaning or if it was painful. Once he got used to it I shoved my whole dick inside. It wasn't particularly hard to shove it in as I had used a lot of lube to make it slippery. I moved around a bit in order to hit his "sweet spot" and provide him with some pleasure, and that I did, for his cock started getting hard again.

Now that I was sure that his moans were those of pleasure, I had to give his inside a little time to get used to my shape before moving on to the real deal.

"Ao..mine?"

"Oh, yeah I got to get you used to my shape or else it might hurt"

Holding myself back proved more of a challenge than I thought it would be. Kagami's hole was twitching like crazy and his ass was sucking me in…

"Fuck it" I thought and pulled my dick out.

"Wha! What the! Why…why are you pulling out?!" he asked, obviously disappointed.

"Relax I will put it in again. We just have to move to a more comfortable…position" and as I said I shoved my dick back inside him and "fell" on top of his body so my face was just a few inches away from his.

"…Kagami…-…kiss me"

He was startled but nevertheless did kiss me… And some kiss that was. He hugged my neck with his arms pulling my face closer to his and then simply licked and bit my lower lip. That shook me up pretty nicely. My dick was as hard as rock and Kagami knew that all too well. He then proceeded and placed his lips upon mine and slipped his tongue in. As we kept kissing each other I started moving slowly.

"Sh*t! Aomine! You bastard, hurry up and move!". Ok. That surprised me bet I obeyed either way.

I started thrusting into him like a madman and with each thrust Kagami would let out a sweet and pleasurable moan to assure me I was hitting the right place. The only moments we weren't blending our lips together were the times when we gasped for air.

I moved my right hand behind his hip, raising it so that I could have better view, and grabbed the head of his cock. It was then I could feel-it was then I could understand- just how much "happy" I was making him, for each time I would shove it in a little semen would escape him. And the view was just as pleasurable-he was sobbing wet, both from the lube and from his own semen. But reality averted me from my thoughts.

"Nhh! Uwah…A-aah..nnn!" Kagami was moaning so loud… somehow, I think I would get weird stares from my neighbors from here on… But if I could be inside him then I really couldn't care less about them.

"Does it feel good?" I asked-though I already knew the answer- teasing him was just too much of a temptation.

"G-good…S-so go-od! NNN! THERE! Please more! M…make me c- cum.!" And there I lost it. Whatever sense of self-control I had up till then was gone in that single moment. I thrusted into him like crazy and covered him in my sweat as I reached climax the same moment he did.

After that I vaguely remember anything, seeing as we both were tired and just fell asleep.

Morning came rather quickly and I woke up pretty damn satisfied. This was the best sex I had ever had in my life! Though Kagami wasn't all that happy. Understandably of course…since he couldn't stand.

"…Oi…Hurry up and tell me… You said that you would tell me if I'd let you...do this to me…." He said averting eye contact.

"You can't possibly be this dense! Come on! Even after all this you still don't get it?"

"Get what?"

"Seriously…ok, just shut up and listen. You didn't get an erection because you saw Kuroko with another man. You got erect because you saw- from a third person's view- how amazing it can be to be entered. In other words: you are a bottom." I explained to him as plainly as I could.

"Don't fuck with me! There is no way I am a-!"

"Right, right…That's exactly why I thought showing you would help you understand better. Last night was amazing wasn't it? And don't deny it. Your ass was twitching like crazy."

Kagami didn't say anything in return. He just blushed and frowned a bit.

"Oh, by the way, I still don't believe that Kuroko betrayed you…I called him out and told him what happened between us so get up and let's go meet him." I casually said and turned around to see a petrified Kagami. Well, I knew the way to get him moving so it was no big deal. I moved in closer and whispered to his ear: "If you don't get up then I'm going to fuck you again", and there it was. He got up, washed, and dressed in only 30 seconds…that must have been a new record of some kind…

When we arrived at the park Kuroko was already there, waiting with Akashi. As we stepped closer Kagami kept changing colors but at the end settled with a weird purplish color.

"Good morning Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun told me what happened between you two…" said Kuroko.

"Kuroko! Wait I can explain! I-" but as Kagami spoke he was interrupted by Kuroko.

"It's all right Kagami-kun. At least you finally realized your feelings towards Aomine-kun." Said Kuroko and both mine, as well as Kagami's jaw dropped. And as for Akashi…well he just couldn't be more indifferent.

"Wha? Feelings? What do you…?"

"…well you had a thing for Aomine-kun since last year. Even though you two don't remember I do. After we went to Aomine-kun's house to continue you both got pretty drunk and you, Kagami-kun, started to make out with Aomine-kun and kept saying cute and sexy Aomine-kun was, not to mention that you blushed every time Aomine-kun would look your way…"

"Oh~ He did? And you were pretending that you didn't want it last night" I said.

"There's no way I…! … wait… even if that's true how come you remember Kuroko?"

"That's because Akashi-kun was afraid that someone might make a move on me. He said that I shouldn't drink so that I could drive them away if something like that happened…"

"Testuya, I don't remember allowing you to-!"

"Akashi-kun please don't talk right now."

"Tch…"

WOAH! Now that was something! I had never seen anyone shut Akashi up like that… Heck…Right now I was really happy that I was on Kuroko's side…

"Wait. Even if what you say it's true…It's you I like Kuroko" said Kagami.

"…Actually, there is a name for the kind of "like" you have for me... it's called : very-close-friends-like. But since you already had feelings for Aomine-kun and felt that you were gay you confused our friendship for love. That's why I thought I should make you realize your own feelings. It's not like you were ever jealous of me. Even though you would act jealous that was because you thought that that's how you should act… It's a shame you can't see your face when you are around Aomine-kun… "

Kagami stood motionless, closed his eyes, and after about 5 minutes opened them up full of confidence, leaned on Kuroko's ear and whispered: "Nah, are we still friends?"

"Of course we are Kagami-kun. But I really need to go now… Akashi-kun is getting rather anxious and…well you saw that he can be pretty cruel. See you later"

"A-ah. Good luck Kuroko!"

"…You too Kagami-kun"

And so as Kuroko and Akashi walked off I turned to face Kagami. I knew I was in love since the other day… and I had no intention of letting him run away from me.

"Sooo…Wanna go back to my place and sleep some more? We can go on a date later at night." I said as I passed my hand around his waist.

"Who would want to go on a date with you?!"

"oh relax! We will go out, eat, and then straight back to my place to have some sex… Oh, and this time I ain't wearing a condom…"

You know, the fact that found a guy near my height cute was still rather disturbing to me… But well… his blushing face was cute. I'll have to tell him I love him…but that can wait till tonight…

The end!~

* * *

Me: yahoo~ Ka-ga-mi-kun~

Kagami: What the heck do you want?! Are you following me around or what!?

Me: well…Let us hear your thoughts! Or rather… was sex good?

Aomine: Of course and sex was good! I mean, I was the one fucking him! How is it possible not to feel good?!

Kagami: *punches Aomine*

Aomine: *punches back*

Me:…umm…..well…oh! there is Akashi and Kuroko! Let's go ask them! Kuroko-kun!

Akashi: *glares*

Me: um! On second thought, it seems like they want to be alone so … another time! *runs off while avoiding the flying scissors*

Kuroko:… Akashi-kun you were very rude. ….. No sex for a week.

**Afterword: **Well here we are…. I'm not satisfied…. But I did the best I could…. And as a strict judge, I say that I didn't manage to embody Aomine and plus…the sex scene wasn't sensual at all I believe I had done better in Physical Game… And it might be because I'm plainly stubborn…but I like Physical Game better =P

**Please review and let me hear your thoughts! **

Thank you! And see you the next time!


End file.
